Amor en Guerra
by calemoon
Summary: No es el mejor momento para conocerse, no es el mejor lugar. El es un comandante nazi y ella una refugiada francesa inmersa dentro de la guerra. El futuro es incierto y el amor lo es más.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Para nadie es nuevo saber que no me pertenecen los personajes de Candy. Este fic fue inspirado en un pedacito de una pelicula que vi hace muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo y me encanto, asi que me dije ... y por que no? Y pues este fue el resultado. **

**AMOR EN GUERRA**

Por Scarleth

-¡Pero tía!

-Candy, no podemos hacer nada, recuerda que Francia está bajo el dominio alemán. No sabemos qué traiga el futuro para nosotras pero no podemos negarnos, sólo aceptar.

La joven estaba furiosa. Además de la destrucción que causaba la guerra y las vejaciones que tenía que sufrir tanta gente incluídos sus compatriotas por causa de los alemanes, ahora tenían que soportar la presencia en su propia casa de un comandante ario. ¿Había acaso alguna idea más aberrante que esa? ¿Quién en su sano juicio aceptaría algo así o se atrevería si quiera a pensarlo?

Ellas que antes pertenecieron a una importante familia tendrían que aceptar como esclavas que alguien llegara a su casa para reclamarla como propia. Tendrían que convivir con él, verle la odiosa cara y saber que bajo su techo estaría por tiempo indefinido un hombre causante de innumerables muertes.

-Es inaudito – decía Candy – No puedo creer que nos pase esto Annie.

-Tranquilízate y mejor piensa que ahora no faltará comida en tu casa. Tu tía es una persona de edad y no puede estar pasando privaciones. No lo habría soportado mucho tiempo más – el rostro de la joven morena trataba de tranquilizar a la rubia. Habían estrechado su amistad desde hacía varios años, cuando todo el caos en el que ahora estaban sumergidas aún no hacía su aparición. Sus padres habían abandonado el país tiempo antes y ella planeaba alcanzarlos, pero las cosas se precipitaron evitando que saliera a tiempo. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que todo terminara pronto.

-Siempre tratas de ver el lado bueno de las cosas Annie. Créeme que lo intento, pero no sé si podré contenerme al tener que compartir mi espacio con un asesino.

-Tenemos que fingir lo mejor posible amiga y rogar porque toda esta barbarie llegue a su fin.

Eran muy unidas, casi como hermanas y ahora al igual que muchas familias francesas tendrían que poner sus pertenencias a disposición de esos bárbaros que se sentían superiores y con el derecho a dominar el mundo.

La fatalidad colándose en su país. Quizá podría pertenecer al grupo de resistencia o envenenar al dichoso Comandante ese que invadiría su hogar.

-_¿Me colgarían o mandarían fusilar?_ – pensaba mientras el rostro de su querida tía aparecía de improviso ante sus ojos – No, no puedo dejarte sola a tu suerte. Tengo que permanecer viva y bien por ti.

Bajó a la estancia y se aproximó al piano. Comenzó a tocar como posesa, quería alejar de su mente todo lo que se refería al mundo exterior. Daría lo que fuera por poder regresar el tiempo y haber salido de Francia, pero su tía se habría negado a abandonar su patria y su hogar así que el resultado sería el mismo. No hubiera habido remedio, estaría en la misma situación.

El concierto No. 1 de Tchaikovsky corría veloz por las teclas llenando la casa con las furiosas notas. Todo era un caos, todo estaba mal. Si no se salvaba ella misma ¿Quién demonios lo haría?

Cerró el piano de golpe y corrió escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su cuarto. Tomó un libro y lo aventó llena de rabia contra la pared. No podía leer ni concentrarse en nada, sólo sabía que llegarían los "invitados" y el estómago se le revolvía.

Un automóvil se escuchó en la calle y supo que el momento había llegado. Respiró profundo y en silencio se dirigió a la entrada. Por el camino alcanzó a su tía, intercambiaron una mirada de resignación y avanzaron despacio, como lo haría un sentenciado al paredón.

Llamaron a la puerta y la muchacha se adelantó a abrir.

-Aquí es Comandante – dijo uno de los uniformados empujando a la rubia para darles el paso.

Ella respiró profundo y se terminó de hacer a un lado. Las ignoraron por completo y comenzaron a recorrer la casa que era muy amplia y decorada de manera exquisita. El corredor principal conectaba con el recibidor, la sala, el elegante comedor, la sala de música, la biblioteca y al fondo la cocina.

Era sumamente espaciosa y se adivinaba que antes se había vivido con gran esplendor. Las escaleras finamente labradas en madera daban a la parte alta que contaba con 7 enormes habitaciones.

-Espere un momento Comandante – dijo uno de los oficiales mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Avanzó a paso ligero para llegar ante las dueñas.

-Ustedes salgan de aquí.

-Pero es nuestra casa – reclamó casi sin voz la muchacha y sintiendo que las piernas dejarían de sostenerla en cualquier momento.

-Ahora es la casa del Comandante McAndrew.

_-¿McAndrew?_ – pensó – _ese no es un apellido Alemán … miserable traidor _–murmuró para sí.

-¿Qué pasa Burkart? – se escuchó la voz del hombre uniformado al que los demás oficiales rendían pleitesía.

Candy supo que estaban en problemas, se quedarían en la calle como limosneras y lo más seguro es que las deportaran al campo de Gurs. Su hermosa Villa sería lamentablemente recordada por ese campo de concentración.

Su cabeza procesaba información rápidamente, si eran deportadas escaparían. Eran sólo 50 millas las que las separaban de la frontera española, quizá hubiera una posibilidad...

-Comandante, esta casa ahora le pertenece y nos parece apropiado sacar a esta escoria francesa de aquí.

-_No_ – pensaba con el corazón a punto de paralizársele – _no pueden echarnos, ese no es el trato con estos cerdos_ – temía no por su seguridad, sino por su tía ¿Qué sería de ellas si de pronto se quedaban sin casa y sin dinero?

-Pensé que la disposición y consideración con las familias francesas era diferente – interrumpió de nuevo la varonil voz sacándola de sus pensamientos – Se quedan porque es su casa y yo seré el huésped.

El oficial lo miró estupefacto y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar las palabras de su superior.

-Como usted ordene Comandante.

-El tiempo que no pase en el cuartel, que será poco, estaré aquí.

-Sí Comandante.

-Ahora quisiera descansar – dijo finalmente – retírense y en 3 horas me reportaré.

-A la orden Comandante.

Los hombres salieron de ahí no sin antes enviar una mirada fulminante a las dos mujeres que mantenían agachada la cabeza.

-Iré a mi habitación – avisó una vez que se marcharon sus subordinados dándose vuelta para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Ellas voltearon a mirar la misteriosa figura que subía. Era alto, en su voz se percibía una edad joven y unos cabellos rubios asomaban por su gorra militar.

Caminaron detrás de él y cuando llegaron a las habitaciones lo vieron mirar cada una de ellas y entrar en la que había sido de los padres de Candy.

Se puso roja de coraje ¿Cómo se atrevía a elegir precisamente esa alcoba?. Era un talismán, un lugar sagrado para ella y ahora se veía profanado por la presencia de ese hombre tan despreciable.

Su tía contuvo la respiración al ver que se cerraba la puerta y ellas se quedaban paradas sin poder hacer nada. Las lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de la joven, se sentía impotente, pisoteada y maldecía mil veces a todos los alemanes.

-Tranquila cariño – la consoló tiernamente la mujer de pelo canoso – lo importante es que estamos bien y confiemos en que esto terminará pronto.

Así con un ligero abrazo se adelantó cada quien a su cuarto y se encerraron a pensar en lo que les depararía el futuro. No parecía ser nada alentador pero tenían que recordar que estaban en guerra y el tener vida ya era una ganancia.

Por la mañana muy temprano Candy se dirigió al piano. Ya había preparado el desayuno con la despensa que habían llevado los alemanes y esperaba que bajaran su tía y el invasor.

Con coraje y fuerza comenzó su ejecución. Nuevamente descargaba toda la tensión sobre el piano que volvía a llenar cada rincón de la casa con las notas desesperadas. Esta música hizo que el Comandante bajara despacio para entrar en la estancia de música y ver a la muchacha tocando completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días – saludó amablemente mientras ella paraba en seco.

Se quedó en la puerta esperando que contestara su saludo pero eso no sucedió. La joven se levantó con una actitud muy digna y pasó de largo sin siquiera verlo. Se dirigía a la cocina y él la siguió.

Sin despegar los labios acomodó sobre la mesa lo que había preparado y se alejó de ahí.

El Comandante estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que reaccionaría así pero no podía esperar menos, comprendía el sentir de esa gente y no pensaba obligarlas a nada.

Desayunó solo y abandonó la casa.

-El que esté aquí no significa que tenemos que rendirle pleitesía. ¡Nos impusieron su presencia! Pero no nos obligaran a rebajarnos a cruzar una sola palabra – gritaba furiosa.

Su tía sólo la miraba y asentía. Ellas no traicionarían a su país haciendo amistad o hablando con un enemigo. ¡Eso jamás!

Pasaron varios días en la misma manera. El Comandante las saludaba pero era como si hablara al viento. Ellas procuraban no mirarlo y pasar de largo. El ambiente en la casa se hacía cada vez más tenso.

Cierta noche en que estaban en el salón de música, ella sentada frente al piano y su tía en la mecedora llegó él.

-Buenas noches – saludó entrando.

Las dos se quedaron mudas.

Él hizo caso omiso a esto y avanzó dignamente por la habitación.

-Debo decirles que su casa me ha parecido muy confortable y acogedora – dijo cuando estuvo frente a la chimenea y quitándose su gorra.

Aprovechando eso la joven volteó discretamente a verlo.

-Es un hermoso hogar y una linda familia. Me recuerda la mía.

Era rubio, muy guapo, con el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros en madejas que brillaban especialmente debido al fuego. Se adivinaba fuerte y musculoso además de la varonil voz que poseía.

-Pueden sentirse a salvo. Mientras yo esté aquí nada les pasará – concluyó volteando a mirarlas sin recibir respuesta – Buenas noches – se despidió saliendo de la habitación.

Las mujeres voltearon a verse cuando hubo marchado, pero no dijeron una palabra.

Los días pasaban lentos y monótonos mientras Candy recordaba el perfil del hombre. Era realmente atractivo y tenía algo que la inquietaba, sólo que era un enemigo y cualquier cosa referente a él debería estar prohibida.

Una madrugada poco común con un ambiente de nostalgia y unas suaves notas saliendo de su instrumento favorito. La persona que ejecutaba lo hacía en forma magistral y se sentía en el sonido la intención que se le daba. La música fue desde siempre su pasión y el piano además de su mejor amigo era el escape para los malos momentos que pasaban en su vida. Percibió todo lo que rodeaba a esa hermosa pieza y no pudo vencer la curiosidad.

-¿Será él? – había aprendido a tocar teniendo como maestra a su tía que en otro tiempo fue una gran concertista, pero dudaba que fuera ella a esa hora tan poco usual.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso una bata para bajar despacio a la sala de música. No llevaba calzado para no hacer ruido y sus pasos eran sumamente discretos y leves para no llamar la atención.

Desde el resquicio de la puerta pudo observarlo sentado frente al piano completamente absorto en lo que tocaba. La muchacha se quedó quieta largo rato embebida por la música que emanaba del instrumento. Pudo apreciar la varonil figura y sin ella proponérselo comenzó a sentir su pulso acelerar. Era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba con un hombre. Estaba aturdida, sorprendida y sentía que desde su lugar él podría escuchar el sonido de su corazón golpeando emocionado y confundido su pecho. Muy a su pesar decidió regresar a su alcoba para tratar de olvidar el descubrimiento que había hecho. Estaba en medio de una guerra y no podía permitirse rendir sus sentimientos a un extraño … sólo tenía que explicárselo a su corazón.

**_Continuará …_**

Hola! espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de este minific.

Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y si les gusta ... haganmelo saber con un review y si no ... tambien para poder mejorar con sus comentarios!

Un beso de parte de esta albertfan!

Scarleth


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Los días siguieron pasando y Candy procuraba evitarlo lo más posible. Dejaba las cosas listas sobre la mesa y se encerraba en su habitación cuando él estaba en casa. Le aterraba lo que había descubierto, se sobrecogía de pensar que podría perder irremediablemente su voluntad con un enemigo.

-No sé que me pasa Annie, creo que estoy enloqueciendo.

-Candy, esos hombres son peligrosos. No creo que quiera hacer amistad contigo, a lo mejor quiere aprovecharse de ti o ganarte para que le des información. Después de todo están por caer y les llegará su turno de temblar.

-¿Lo crees?

-Claro que sí.

Subieron a sus bicicletas y comenzaron a andar rumbo a casa de la pecosa.

-¿A dónde van preciosas? – escucharon la clara voz de un hombre que les interrumpía el paso junto con otros 4 soldados alemanes que las miraban con no muy buenas intenciones. Sintieron que el corazón se les desbocaba en el pecho. Estaban solas en medio del camino y eran raros los viandantes por ese sendero, además que por ser alemanes nadie les ofrecería ayuda si gritaban o intentaban huir.

Candy fue más rápida que Annie y giró su bicicleta para escapar por la lateral, pero el hombre más cercano a ella adivinó lo que haría y de un brutal empujón que la hizo caer fuertemente sobre el suelo.

-¡Candy! – exclamó asustada al ver a su amiga golpearse duramente en la caída.

Dos soldados se avalanzaron para levantarla de los brazos y acercarse groseramente a su cuerpo y rostro.

Annie desmontó y aventó la bicicleta a un lado del camino. Si quería hacerle algo les iba a costar y caro.

El soldado se acercaba mientras ella movía sus manos hacia su espalda para tomar una navaja que siempre llevaba.

-_Son demasiados_ – pensaba con apuro viendo cómo tocaban a Candy que gritaba pidiendo ayuda.

Un coche pasaba en esos momentos por el camino y se detuvo al ver la desagradable escena levantando una nube de polvo.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? – retumbó la voz del hombre que bajaba del vehículo.

Los soldados voltearon y se cuadraron ante su superior que estaba a punto de arremeter contra los infelices que sostenían aún a la rubia.

-Comandante - quiso hablar uno mientras soltaba a la muchacha que se desvanecía en el suelo aturdida.

-¡Largo de aquí! – ordenó hecho una furia - Si los vuelvo a ver molestando a estas señoritas o a cualquier otra dama desearán no haber nacido – la voz estaba descomupuesta por el coraje que se reflejaba en sus ojos color cielo - Y escúchenme bien … si algo les llega a pasar a estas jóvenes se los cobraré a ustedes y conocerán en carne propia cómo ajusto cuentas con los cobardes.

Annie se había acercado a Candy mientras el hombre hablaba y no pudo despegar su mirada de tan apuesto defensor … ¿Quién sería?

Los muy valientes abandonaron a toda prisa el lugar y el Comandante se acercó a las jóvenes para tomar entre sus brazos a Candy que comenzaba a temblar por el recuerdo de la experiencia vivída.

-Tranquila ... ya estás a salvo, nadie te lastimará – susurró a la muchacha mientras la llevaba al automóvil seguido de Annie.

Sus brazos temblaron al tocarla por primera vez. Pudo aspirar su delicioso aroma a rosas y por un momento cerró los ojos para guardar en su memoria el fascinante recuerdo de lo que sentía en esos instantes.

Ella reaccionó y comenzó a luchar contra él para deshacerse de su cercanía. Su rostro estaba pálido y realmente no sabía si se sentía así por lo que había pasado o por estar en sus fuertes y protectores brazos. Su corazón latía de manera agitada y el nerviosismo comenzó a invadirla.

-Calma. Quieta ...

Se revolvía con fuerza hasta que logró que la bajara. Se acercó a Annie que la veía sorprendida y se alejaron un poco de él.

-Candy – murmuró Annie con cierto reproche – gracias a él estamos a salvo.

-¡No! no quiero deberle nada, no quiero nada de él – dijo alterada y con los ojos encendidos – ¡él es el hombre que está aposentado en mi casa!.

La morena abrió los ojos con sorpresa en lo que comprendía lo que había pasado. No se había fijado en el uniforme hasta ese momento ¿Un ario las defendía? ¿Por qué?

-Tenemos que ir a la casa a revisarte y curarte … deja que nos lleve – suplicó a su amiga.

Albert McAndrew estaba parado observándolas y percatándose del desprecio que sentía la muchacha por él.

-Por favor, permítanme llevarlas – dijo amablemente el muchacho - No me gustaría que corrieran algún peligro.

La mirada desafiante de Candy no dejó lugar a dudas. Lo vió de arriba abajo y tácitamente le dio a entender que prefiría llegar arrastrándose que deberle un favor. ¿Era eso o el temor a delatarse ante sus ojos?

Se giró y tomada del brazo de Annie comenzó a caminar hacia su casa mientras el Comandante entraba al vehículo y le daba marcha.

-Todo esto pasa por culpa de gente como él – murmuraba la joven llena de frustración - ¿Ahora se siente feliz de aparecer como un ángel bondadoso y salvador? ¡Pues está equivocado! No tendríamos que vivir experiencias como esta de no ser por la maldita presencia de los malnacidos seguidores de Hitler. Gente como esos imbéciles que no tienen el más mínimo respeto por sus semejantes – sus ojos brillaban furiosos mientras el corazón le palpitaba acelerado.

Annie estaba pálida por la expresión de su amiga. La conocía muy bien y sabía que era la manera en que se libraba de la tensión, pero también sabía de lo que podía ser capaz el hombre que venía avanzando dentro del vehículo a la par de ellas. Candy parecía haber olvidado que era poderoso y podría disponer de sus vidas si así lo decidía.

-Mujer terca – murmuró el rubio en el interior del auto.

Candy volteó a verlo y de inmediato regresó la vista al camino. Llevaban andado un buen tramo y no dejaba de recordar lo que había pasado. Se sentía sucia y mancillada, impotente y rebajada. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos e intentó controlar una crisis nerviosa que estaba a punto de explotar.

Un poco más de 50 metros y estaría en casa ... sólo un poco más.

-Annie - murmuró en voz baja - no permitiré que nadie nos vuelva a tratar de esta manera, te lo juro – añadió en un susurro a su amiga – sobre mi cadáver.

En ese mismo instante Candy resolvió unirse a las fuerzas de resistencia en contra de Alemania nazi.

**-*-o-*-o-*-**

-¿Está bien? – preguntó con genuino interés cuando vio salir a Annie de la casa.

-Sí, ya está mejor. Tiene lastimaduras en las piernas y brazos pero nada que con un antiséptico y cuidados no pueda sanar.

-Me da gusto – murmuró - Soy el comandante McAndrew – dijo extendiendo su mano y ofreciéndosela a la joven.

-Annie Britter - contestó con la dulce voz que la caracterizaba y ruborizándose cuando él depositó un delicado beso en su dorso.

-Le agradezco en verdad lo que ha hecho por su amiga.

-Nosotros estamos agradecidas con usted comandante. No quiero pensar lo que hubiera sucedido si no llega en ese momento.

-No tiene que agradecer. Todo hombre de honor hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-No hay muchos hombres de honor en estos tiempos. Candy y yo le agradecemos infinitamente.

-_Candy_ - pensó analizando el bello nombre de la joven - No creo que su amiga esté feliz con mi presencia - contestó con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

La joven entonces lo vió.

_-¿Será posible?_ - pensaba - _¿Será posible que él esté interesado en Candy?_ - Estaba realmente sorprendida - Comandante, yo se lo agradezco con el corazón. Muchas gracias - murmuró al darse vuelta para alejarse de ahí.

Annie no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de descubrir: Candy estaba alojada de alguna manera en el corazón de ese apuesto hombre, quizá podrían pasar con inmunidad en medio de la guerra.

**-*-o-*-o-*-**

Se repuso rápidamente ¿Cuándo terminaría todo esto y podría irse a Londres?. La mayor parte de su familia paterna radicaba allá, sólo que al ser su madre francesa, su padre se había mudado a la villa de Gurs hacía más de 30 años. Contaban con propiedades en Londres y dinero en las cuentas bancarias que poseían, pero no tenía acceso a ellas, al menos no desde Francia.

Los días pasaban lentos y monótonos. Pensaba en él muy seguido y se recriminaba por ello. Era un enemigo y tenía que entenderlo de una vez por todas.

Cada día en la ciudad crecía el riesgo de una represalia alemana y Candy temía por la salud de su tía. Ella era joven y fuerte, pero nunca la dejaría atrás.

-_Tengo que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí_ - pensaba recostada en su cama - _Este no es un lugar seguro, pero cómo convencer a mi tía de huir._

La noche era demasiado ligera, sus pensamientos muy intensos y su actividad en el grupo de resistencia comenzaba. Los blancos eran los dirigentes alemanes y se estaban organizando muy bien para dar un buen golpe.

Miraba el techo atenta cuando las decididas notas de un piano comenzaron a escucharse.

Se levantó de inmediato y así vistiendo sólo su camisón bajó despacio como ya lo había hecho antes para oír más de cerca esa maravillosa melodía. Su corazón se emocionaba sobremanera en esas excursiones clandestinas para escucharlo tocar. En más de una ocasión había permanecido sentada recargada en la pared de afuera escuchándolo, admirando su manera de transmitir emociones por medio de su música. Por más que intentaba ignorarlo o ser ruda en sus actitudes con él, no lograba convencerse de que no le importaba.

Su figura se reflejaba de manera armónica en forma de sombra que avanzaba por los corredores. Podría confundirse con una bella hada que aparecía en medio de la guerra para lograr la paz y la unión de los países inmiscuidos. Su largo y rizado cabello cayendo graciosamente sobre su espalda, sus verdes ojos anhelando ver a ese enigmático hombre.

Llegó a la sala de música caminando sobre sus puntas y asomada ligeramente pudo contemplarlo en todo su esplendor. No llevaba nada sobre su cabeza por lo que su cabello resaltaba sobremanera al no usarlo corto al estilo militar y se adivinaba sedoso y manejable. Su ancha espalda se antojaba ser acariciada y recorrida por unas suaves y delicadas manos.

-_Pero que diablos estoy pensando_ – se dijo a sí misma mientras daba media vuelta para irse a su habitación.

-No te vayas – se escuchó la varonil voz mientras cesaba la música – Por favor no te vayas.

El ambiente nocturno, su manera de hablar, el encontrarse solos y el sentimiento reprimido hizo a Candy temblar. ¿En qué momento se había delatado? ¿Cómo se había percatado de su presencia y qué quería de ella?

Fue tanta la impresión que no pudo moverse y sólo vio cuando él se levantaba para avanzar hacia donde estaba sintiéndose clavada en el suelo.

La luz era tenue pero pudo distinguirlo sin problemas y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Se sentía la complicidad entre ambos, aún sin pronunciar palabra. Los ojos de él recorrían cada parte de la bellísima cara de la muchacha y ella posó sus sorprendidos ojos en cada perfecto rincón de ese atractivo rostro.

-¿Podrías tocar el piano? – pidió suplicante – recuerdo haberte escuchado una vez y no lo has vuelto a hacer … cuando menos no si estoy aquí.

¡Lo recordaba! ¡recordaba ese día!. Ella estaba parada contemplándolo, no podía apartar su mirada de esos ojos azules que no miraban como la mayoría de los enemigos, sino que transmitía una calidez y una ternura que estaban comenzando a ablandarla.

Sin dar tiempo a nada dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba dejando parado a su interlocutor que la veía desaparecer poco a poco en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Es muy difícil para mí Candy – murmuró para sí y bajó el rostro sintiéndose derrotado.

**-*-o-*-o-*-**

La navidad estaba por llegar. No sería como en los tiempos de antaño ni se sentiría ese espíritu de alegría al recorrer las calles y desearse lo mejor para esas fechas, pero intentarían pasar ese día de la mejor manera posible.

Por la inminencia de estas fiestas la correspondencia comenzó a llegar con más frecuencia. La destinada al comandante Candy la colocaba sobre una charola y él la subía a su habitación. Ese día llegó una carta diferente, una carta que llamó la atención de la chica y despertó un sentimiento desconocido para ella: el remitente era una mujer, alguien llamada Pauna McAndrew.

-Pauna McAndrew – murmuró por lo bajo la rubia con un nudo en el estómago. Aventó la carta sobre la charola y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación por el resto del día.

**-*-o-*-o-*-**

Por fin el día tan esperado de navidad. Candy preparó un guiso para compartirlo con su tía. Estaban a la mesa y ambas se habían esmerado en su arreglo, sólo esperaban que llegara Annie para poder comenzar. El comedor había sido adornado discretamente con unas nochebuenas y unas lindas estrellas que brillaban por los reflejos de la luz.

-Buenas noches – dijo el Comandante que iba elegantemente vestido con su uniforme de gala – iré a una cena de navidad a la que he sido invitado.

Las mujeres se quedaron estáticas, como si nadie les hablara y sin mirar un punto exacto. Una tal como lo venía haciendo desde hacía varios meses y la otra con el remitente de una carta clavado en el alma.

El rubio dio un suspiro de resignación. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a ser parte del inventario de la casa y no un ser humano, pero el mutismo de ellas realmente lo alteraban.

-Sólo quise avisarles para que sepan que llegaré tarde. Feliz navidad – añadió alejándose y llevando su capa en el brazo.

Sus ojos azules brillaron con nostalgia y a la vez tristeza. Si hubiera podido elegir se habría quedado en casa con ambas mujeres. Si al menos ellas le permitieran sentirse cómodo en su compañía y no un estorbo del que urgía deshacerse.

Le gustaba Candy, eso era bastante obvio e inusual … ¿Por qué comenzar a enamorarse de una chica francesa justo en medio de una guerra?

Llevaba en su memoria la imagen de la joven. Usaba un elegante y sobrio vestido negro de manga larga amoldado a su cuerpo. Un cinturón color blanco que marcaba a la perfección su diminuta cintura. Los botones que lo adornaban por la parte de enfrente y que abarcaba la totalidad del atuendo desde debajo de sus rodillas, terminaba en un hermoso cuello mao que definía de manera perfecta el cuello y rostro de la chica.

-Si no estuviera tan acostumbrado a mirarte de manera discreta no habría podido separar mis ojos de ti – murmuró al entrar a su automóvil y comenzar la marcha – Eres demasiado tentadora para mi, la pregunta es ¿por qué? Si nunca hemos cruzado una palabra.

Una cena bastante tranquila, aunque de su mente no se apartaban las palabras de sus compañeros en el movimiento de resistencia.

-_Mañana habrá un gran cambio y será el comienzo de nuestro verdadero levantamiento_ - recordaba.

No habían sido específicos y no sabía por qué lo ocultaban tanto. Estaba segura que el blanco eran los altos mandos alemanes que se habían reunido en su ciudad recientemente. ¿Estaría el comandante McAndrew dentro de su lista?. No quería aceptarlo, pero el alma se le salía del pecho de pensar que algo malo pudiera sucederle.

Cuando Annie hubo abandonado la casa y la tía entrado a su alcoba, ella se dirigió sigilosa a la habitación que había sido de sus padres. ¡Qué ironía!. Ese lugar era muy preciado para ella y al dar el primer paso dentro de la misma deseó con todas sus fuerzas permanecer ahí para siempre.

El aroma de él se sentía en cada rincón. Avanzó despacio acaparando su esencia, observando cada cosa que él había colocado en diferentes partes de la alcoba. Sus ojos viajaron atentos hasta que pudo observar encima del buró junto a la cama, la misiva que le causara malestar.

-Pauna McAndrew – murmuró.

No pudo vencer la tentación y se acercó a tomarla. Al primer contacto sintió que le ardían las manos. Respiró profundo y sacó el contenido.

Una fotografía de una bellísima mujer rubia que en la parte posterior decía:

"_**Con todo mi amor a mi querido William"**_

Una losa de plomo fue lo que sintió al leer esa frase. Su corazón se detuvo y por inercia la soltó dejándola caer sobre la charola que reposaba en el buró. Ni siquiera quiso leer la carta, no lo soportaría.

Una opresión en su pecho, un desencanto por un sentimiento que no sería correspondido y que trataría de enterrar para siempre en lo profundo de su corazón. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien y el depositario resultaba ser un enemigo que le pertenecía a otra mujer.

_**Continuará ...**_

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo!

Muchas gracias a los que se toman su tiempo para leerlo, de verdad lo aprecio muchisismo!

_Hollymix_: Gracias por tu comentario! Sabes? este fic lo escribi por mi hermana que tambien es fanatica de leer tooodo lo referente a guerra y mas si es durante la segunda guerra mundial. No es basado en la movie de Adios a las Armas, fue una pelicula francesa que jamas supe como se llamaba y de la que solo vi un pedacito pero que me dejo impactada! ojala supiera el nombre porque me encantaria conseguirla y verla completa. Lo malo es que fue hace muuuuucho tiempo ... en fin .. si algun dia tengo suerte y la encuentro ... claro que te paso el titulo.

Jenny: Gracias por tu comentario ... y de verdad espero que este segundo capitulo tambien te guste :)

Un beso! y nos vemos en el cap. 3 (que tendre listo el dia de ma;ana)

Scarleth ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap****ítulo 3**

Estaba aturdida, su destino y su futuro no los sabría definir en esos momentos. Sólo la preocupaba el remolino de emociones que comenzaba a experimentar. ¿Qué era eso que le inundaba el cuerpo de un sentimiento de vaciedad y deseo de gritar? ¿Eran celos acaso ese intenso punzar en su alma y malestar en su cuerpo?

Sus pasos indecisos la llevaron a sentarse en la cama en la que él reposaba día a día. Sus manos recorrieron cada parte de ese lugar que tenía la dicha de conocer palmo a palmo su cuerpo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a llover a raudales de esos verdes ojos llenos de desesperanza y desconsuelo. Se acostó por completo y dejó que el sueño y la decepción la vencieran cayendo en un profundo sopor.

********************

El sonido de un automóvil acercándose la sacó precipitadamente de su sueño. Se levantó de prisa y corrió hacia la ventana para distinguir la figura que se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de ella que corrió hacia la puerta de la alcoba y cerró tan rápido como pudo para dirigirse a la suya.

William subía lentamente las escaleras, percibió el aroma a rosas que emanaba la joven y sonrió al darse cuenta que donde quiera que estuviera lo reconocía y parecía perseguirlo.

-Candy – murmuró entrando a su habitación.

No se confundió. La esencia a rosas inundaba su alcoba. Entró despacio y entonces lo comprendió. La foto de Pauna abandonada fuera de su sobre encima de la charola y en la cama era notorio que alguien había estado durmiendo sobre las colchas.

Una sonrisa apareció por momentos. Se despojó de su uniforme y se acostó en el lugar donde ella había estado. Seguramente en esa noche tan especial, el aroma y la presencia de esa hermosa joven se colaría en sus sueños llenándolo de dulces momentos.

*********************

Cinco de la mañana en punto. Candy no podía dormir así que se levantó a comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Era consciente que ahora le encantaba hacerlo, sabía que él comía con gusto todo lo que ella hacía.

Unos ruidos afuera llamaron su atención y se digirió a la ventana discretamente para desde la orilla ver lo que sucedía. La oscuridad no le permitía ver con claridad, pero después de unos segundos reconoció a dos de sus compañeros del movimiento anti nazi.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – se preguntó al ver a uno deslizarse debajo del auto del comandante McAndrew y colocar ¿explosivos?.

El corazón se le detuvo.

_-¡Planean volar su automóvil!_ – fue el pensamiento que llenó su cabeza.

Los vio alejarse después de unos segundos y ella se quedó parada en shock esperando la mañana. ¿Qué podía hacer sin ser una traidora?

*******************

Varios oficiales de alto rango llegaron a las 8 de la mañana. El chofer destinado a llevarlos entró en la casa para pedirle las llaves al comandante McAndrew que no tardaría en bajar.

Se tronaba los dedos, caminaba de un lado a otro. Los hombres esperaban ya dentro del auto y él haría su aparición en cualquier momento abordando junto con los demás lo que sería un viaje a la muerte.

Se quedó al inicio de las escaleras atenta y escuchó sus fuertes y firmes pasos.

Lo vio con angustia. Sus ojos suplicaban al encontrase con los de el apuesto militar.

-Candy – murmuró al ver a la joven mirándolo de esa manera. Vio sus ojos surcados por enormes ojeras y la preocupación y la angustia haciendo mella en su lindo rostro.

Bajó de prisa y se colocó ante ella.

-¿Pasa algo?

Permanecía impávida, con las palabras congeladas en su boca y sin saber si traicionar a su gente y salvarlo o actuar como si él fuera cualquier otro hombre y dejarlo morir en beneficio de su patria. Sus ojos querían gritarle miles de cosas, pero ni una sola palabra abandonó sus labios.

Albert escuchó el claxon una vez más. La observó tratando de adivinar la angustia de esos ojos, pero no podía demorarse, no más.

-Debo irme – dijo con una última mirada y avanzando hacia la salida.

¿Qué hacer? Estaba en una encrucijada. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al cuarto de música y justo cuando él tomaba la perilla para abrir la puerta, comenzó una melodía a sonar por toda la casa.

Su ejecución era rápida, desesperada, tratando de ganar tiempo, de saber qué hacer para lograr apartarlo de ahí. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quizá él no regresara, quizá decidiera seguir adelante. Eso había sido lo mejor que se le había ocurrido para llamar su atención.

William Mc Andrew se quedó estático. Soltó la perilla y dándose media vuelta comenzó a avanzar con paso lento hacia el lugar de donde provenía la música.

Se detuvo en la puerta y la vio como había deseado hacerlo desde aquella vez de su llegada a esa casa.

El cuerpo de ella era sacudido por los sollozos. La angustia y la incertidumbre eran desesperantes.

Avanzó hasta casi estar a su lado y pudo observar el llanto del que era presa. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía ahí hasta que un estruendo los sacudió. Albert corrió a la ventana y Candy comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, no sabía si de pena o de alivio.

Albert volteó hacia ella sorprendido. Su corazón latía con fuerza por lo que había pasado.

La joven no dijo nada, sólo una mirada y se levantó del banquillo para desaparecer por el pasillo y correr escaleras arriba.

Albert veía sin creerlo el auto consumirse en llamas y lo comprendió todo.

-Lo sabías … tú lo sabías – fueron las últimas palabras que pronunciaron sus labios antes de dar parte de lo sucedido.

********************

Candy encerrada en su cuarto escuchó el llegar de los demás autos oficiales. Sabía perfectamente que se buscaría a los culpables y no se tendría piedad.

Ella se había delatado ante él y era consciente de que era un eslabón importante para dar con los autores intelectuales, pero contrario a lo que pensara, nadie la llamó para hacerle preguntas. William la protegió al no decir una sola palabra.

*******************

Dos días prácticamente de la ausencia del militar. El asunto del atentado lo mantenía lejos de la casa. Las cosas cambiarían radicalmente pero no sabían hasta qué punto.

Por la noche lo escuchó llegar. Se asomó a la ventana y pudo ver que él miraba hacia ella. Sus ojos se encontraron y la chica pudo ver en ellos ¿desilusión?

Se apartó de la ventana sintiendo un repentino nerviosismo pero no podía olvidarse del triste mirar de esos ojos azules.

Los pasos del comandante interrumpieron el silencio que imperaba en la casa y ella se acercó a su puerta para sentir su presencia cuando pasara por ahí.

El oficial avanzó más despacio al pasar frente a la alcoba de ella, de hecho se detuvo completamente. La joven se recargó sobre la puerta nerviosa, sin hacer ruido, expectante.

-_Dios mío_ – pensó temblorosa – _estás tan cerca mío_.

Su corazón latía acelerado, su mente era un verdadero remolino de ideas y los segundos se volvieron angustiosos hasta que él reanudó su marcha y entró directamente en su habitación.

*****************

Una mañana soleada, un día alegre y despejado. Las dudas y los miedos estaban quedando atrás. El comandante nuevamente había salido muy temprano y no pudo verlo siquiera.

Por la tarde su tía había decidido visitar a una amiga, cosa sumamente rara y la acompañó hasta su casa.

-No te preocupes Candy, Emilia me acompañara de regreso por la noche.

-O si vemos que es muy tarde se quedará a dormir aquí y la llevamos mañana por la mañana.

-Me parece lo mejor, no me gustaría que los sorprendiera el toque de queda por las calles, sería muy peligroso – asintió la chica.

Esa fue la decisión que se tomó y Candy no pudo dejar de pensar en que estaría sola con William McAndrew en su propia casa.

Pasaron algunas horas en las que estuvo caminando pensativa por las calles de su ciudad. El sol se estaba ocultando por lo que decidió regresar sin perder más tiempo.

-_Pensar en ti no es perder el tiempo_ – se dijo a sí misma con la imagen del militar en su mente.

Al llegar a la entrada, pudo ver estacionado el automóvil del hombre que salvara algunos días atrás.

Nuevamente el nerviosismo y la inquietud, lo vería y estarían solos. El mutismo en el que se había instalado definitivamente había cedido en los últimos días. Quería continuar sin hablarle y más al sentir las palabras ahogadas en su garganta sin poder salir.

Abrió la puerta despacio y se lo topó bajando las escaleras con sus maletas en mano.

La noche había caído al fin y una sombra cubrió el corazón de la rubia ante esa imagen.

_-¡Se va!_ – fueron las palabras que le gritó su cerebro al corazón.

Se quedó sin moverse, sólo viéndolo avanzar hacia ella …. y hacia la salida.

Quedaron frente a frente. William depositó su equipaje en el suelo y se enderezó.

-He sido enviado al frente y debo partir hacia Alemania inmediatamente.

Sus palabras se registraban lenta y dolorosamente en su cabeza. El oficial contemplaba esos grandes ojos verdes que miraban de manera incrédula.

-Ojalá hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos en otras circunstancias y nuestro destino seguramente hubiera sido más favorable.

Una dolorosa pausa por parte de ambos que duró quizá un segundo o un minuto o hasta una hora. Querían detener el tiempo. Su suerte estaba echada. Él se iba y ella se quedaría en una ciudad regida por el caos.

-Hasta siempre Candy.

Tomó sus cosas y siguió adelante. La mujer se dio media vuelta con su rostro descompuesto y una lágrima a punto de resbalar hacia su mejilla. Quiso cambiar su destino mientras lo veía listo para abrir la puerta que los separaría por toda una vida.

El comandante volteó a verla una vez más. No sabía qué le depararía la vida, pero estaba agradecido por haberla conocido.

-_**No llores Candy … eres mucho más linda cuando ries que cuando lloras**_.

Fue la frase más dulce frase y bella que había escuchado en su vida. Como pudo le brindó una cálida sonrisa, aquella que le gritó sin palabras lo que por él sentía. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre de una manera tan suave en sus labios y la desgracia parecía anunciarle que también sería la última.

******************

Se había marchado, no estaba más ahí y nunca lo volvería a ver. Corrió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama.

-¿Por qué? … por qué es tan cruel la vida – decía con la voz ahogada y el rostro escondido en la almohada. Nunca había sentido eso por alguien y como cruel capricho era un imposible.

Pasaron tal vez horas cuando decidió ponerse en pie y seguir con su vida. Su tía dependía de ella y tenía que recordar que estaban en un país peligroso, en guerra y reinado por el ejército alemán.

Un suspiro de resignación y fue entonces que distinguió un sobre en el suelo que había caído de su cama seguramente.

-Candy – leyó la chica una vez que lo hubo levantado.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el contenido del mismo: 3 salvo conductos para abandonar Francia a la brevedad. No serían detenidas por orden expresa de un comandante Alemán.

No lo volvería a ver pero le regalaba su libertad.

*********************

Pasó veloz el tiempo. Hacía un año que había terminado la guerra y Europa poco a poco se recuperaba de la devastación sufrida. A sus 24 años había experimentado el resultado de la ambición de unos cuantos hombres y se juró contribuir en lo que fuera posible a que eso no se volviera a repetir.

No podía quejarse, Londres era un buen lugar para vivir y una vez librada la dura batalla pudo disponer de la herencia paterna y materna así como de las propiedades legadas en varias partes de Europa, cosa que ella desconocía totalmente.

Su vida volvió a la normalidad conociendo a muchos de sus familiares, retomando los negocios y recordando en sus momentos de nostalgia y soledad al hombre que hizo todo eso posible.

No sabía dónde estaba o si aún vivía, pero le debía todo lo que tenía y esperaba volverlo a encontrar si no en esta vida, en la siguiente para pedirle le devolviera su corazón.

FIN

***********************

Hola!!! ya llegamos al final de la historia!!! De verdad espero que les haya gustado, porque yo me diverti de lo lindo escribiendola :)

_Abi_: Mil gracias por dejar tu comentario ... me encanta que te haya gustado la historia!!! Prometo solemnemente que si algun dia encuentro esta pelicula se los dire inmediatamente ... a mi me encanto lo que vi y de verdad lamente muchisisisisisisimo no haber conseguido el titulo :(

_Hollymix_: Ni que lo digas!!! yo me he leido muchisimos libros sobre la segunda guerra mundial porque mi hermana los compraba jijiji. Si te gusta leer te recomiendo uno de Ken Follet se llama ALTO RIESGO. Fue accidental dar con el y bueno ... para mi gusto una excelente historia. De nuevo gracias por dejar tu comentario y en verdad si encuentro esta movie les paso el dato ...

_Elena_: Que bueno que te gusto!!! Y sip... me gusta actualizar rapido porque me ha pasado que me pongo a leer historias buenisimas y despues se tardan tanto en actualizar que siento que se me enfria un poco la emocion por leer... y como no hago lo que no me gusta que me hagan pues ... aqui esta la continuacion lo mas pronto posible :)

_Jenny_: Sip ... dificil situacion pero asi es el amor. No siempre todo es perfecto. Como dice mi esposo ... el amor esta hecho de las situaciones duras y dificiles entre las personas, en los buenos tiempos todo mundo puede ... es cuando vienen las pruebas de la vida cuando se descubre de lo que esta hecha la pareja. Gracias por leerme!!!

Un beso para todos de una agradecida aficionada y ... nos vemos en el EPILOGO el dia de ma;ana!!!!!

Scarleth


	4. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Un baile, nada menos que un baile en beneficio de los paises afectados durante lo que fue la tristemente célebre "Segunda Guerra Mundial".

-¿Asistiremos Candy? – preguntó su tía.

-Si es para ayudar claro que sí.

La heredera de la fortuna White era una joven solitaria, se podía adivinar una gran pena encerrada en ese hermoso rostro.

Muchos jóvenes de las mejores familias habían intentado pretenderla en vano. Desde su llegada a Londres había dejado en claro que su corazón estaba ocupado y sería imposible que alguien más entrara en él.

Su familia paterna estaba feliz. La sucesora legal del ducado había aparecido milagrosamente y salvado su vida. Era el único recuerdo que tenían en vida del que fuera el Duque de White, que había abandonado su país natal para seguir a la mujer que amaba.

La noche de la fiesta Candy divinamente ataviada en vestido de seda verde que contrastaba con sus ojos y dejaba al descubierto su blanco pecho y brazos, avanzaba despacio por la entrada al salón del baile.

Era imposible no volver la mirada hacia la Duquesa de White. Pocas veces se tenía la oportunidad de ver a una mujer tan bella y tan discreta.

Muchos sabían que había escapado de Francia durante la Guerra, pero nadie sabía la manera en que lo había conseguido, ese era su secreto y mayor tesoro.

Saludaba aquí y allá a parientes y a algunos conocidos. Los caballeros se inclinaban a su paso y quedaban prendados del delicioso aroma que emanaba la joven.

-Candy llamó su anciana tía – ven que quiero presentarte a una encantadora dama.

La rubia se acercó despacio y se quedó de una pieza ante la mujer que acompañaba a su tía. La reconoció de inmediato, era la imagen que la había torturado cada noche desde que la conociera.

-Lady Pauna McAndrew.

Perdió el color del rostro.

-Encantada – dijo con voz temblorosa y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

-¿Se siente bien Candy? – preguntó la dama con genuina preocupación.

-Sí – murmuró a penas con un dejo de voz.

-Será mejor que nos acerquemos a uno de los balcones, respirar aire puro le ayudará – volvió a decir tomándola del brazo.

Ese leve contacto fué una corriente eléctrica para Candy. Quería llorar, deseaba gritar y escapar por siempre de ahí.

-Es un verdadero milagro que usted haya escapado de Francia – comentó Pauna acercándose al balcón.

-Los milagros suceden gracias a gente noble – dijo recordándo a William McAndrew. ¿Estaría vivo? ¿Se encontraría en esa misma fiesta?. Las piernas le temblaban, estaba sudando y pensó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-Tiene razón Candy. Siempre hay gente buena, capaz de sacrificar sus propios ideales y condenarse a momentos de verdadera barbarie por lograr salvar vidas.

-¿Por qué lo dice? – preguntó sentándose y tratando de dominarse.

-Porque yo conozco a alguien así.

Tenía la boca seca ¿le hablaría de William?.

-¿Quién?

-Un hombre maravilloso que dejando a su familia se inmiscuyó en el ejército alemán para ser un espía de los aliados – dijo con voz llena de orgullo – Aunque esto le costó un precio muy alto.

El corazón se le detuvo, sus ojos se nublaron y su mente era un remolino de emociones. ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Eso es lo que le diría? ¿Él había sido parte de los aliados y se expuso a ser descubierto y asesinado?

Se sentía morir, quiso nunca haber ido a ese dichoso baile. Le acababan de destruir el alma y acribillar el corazón. Su vida estaba más vacía que nunca y ya no encontraba sentido a su futuro.

Bajó la cabeza pegando la barbilla contra su pecho y sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar sus ojos.

-Lo siento, no quise traerte malos recuerdos – dijo Pauna sumamente apenada y sentándose a su lado – una joven como tú merece ser feliz Candy – añadió acariciando su cabello.

-Yo ... – murmuró la rubia.

-Tú lo quieres tanto como él a tí.

La muchacha volteó a mirarla con sorpresa.

-Lo siento tanto ... yo no debería – dijo con voz cortada ante la mujer de la fotografía que viera tanto tiempo atrás.

-Él ahora está aquí, en esta misma sala.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Él estaba ahí … con su esposa … pero estaba vivo y ella tenía tanto que agradecerle.

-¿Podría verlo?

-Por supuesto. Será una gran sorpresa para él.

-Señora McAndrew … yo quiero que sepa que respeto a su marido y que sería incapaz de …

-¿Marido? – preguntó sonriendo la mujer – Creo que estás confundida. William es mi hermano menor, no mi marido.

-¿Cómo? – exclamó con una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa..

-William estuvo en prisión muchos meses hasta que se comprobó su inocencia. El jamás ha tenido secretos para mí y sé lo que siente por tí.

-¿Estuvo preso?

-Acaba de ser liberado pequeña.

No lo podía creer. Simplemente era demasiado para su pobre corazón.

-El te quería buscar. Era el único pensamiento que lo mantenía con vida y esperanza. Yo sabía que él te amaba pero me atemorizaba pensar que tú no compartieras el mismo sentimiento. Por eso te busqué, te ubiqué y hasta que tuve la certeza de que William quedaría libre decidí reunirlos.

La chica estaba más que asombrada.

-Yo organicé este baile de caridad. Estaba segura que no te negarías a venir y ese es mi regalo para mi héroe de Guerra.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Candy, mi hermano es el mejor hombre que he conocido. El más noble y leal de todos, pero en tus ojos veo que no es necesario que diga nada más porque lo sabes.

Asintió con la cabeza y se comenzó a poner sumamente nerviosa.

Un joven militar acababa de verla. Pensó que su mente lo engañaba, que estaba frente a la más bella alucinación que jamás hubiera tenido.

Avanzó despacio y ella no desaparecía. Estaba ahí prácticamente frente a él.

Candy lo vió y sintió el piso abrirse bajo sus pies. Se puso en pie y quedaron frente a frente. Los recuerdos los bombardearon, los sentimientos los dominaron. Se sonrieron nerviosos y se dieron cuenta de que tenían la oportunidad frente a ellos.

-William McAndrew que no ha podido olvidarte – dijo extendiendo la mano y mirándola como tantas veces soñó.

-Candy White que te recordó cada instante – respondió entregándole la suya para recibir en su palma el primer beso del hombre con el que deseaba estar el resto de su vida

El encuentro que hubieran deseado por fin sucedía. Lo soñaron tantas veces, lo desearon con tanta fuerza y ahora estaban juntos. Justo como les habría gustado hubiera sido en el pasado, como sería en su futuro ... juntos desde ese momento y por lo que les restara de vida. No había ya lugar para la guerra, sólo había lugar para su amor.

**FIN**

*****************************

Holaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Ahora si se termino este fic y de verdad espero que el final haya llenado sus expectativas!!!!. Mil gracias a tooodos los que me acompa;aron en esta aventura de AMOR EN GUERRA. Gracias a los lectores anonimos y sobre todo de manera especial a Elena, Yenny, Abi y Hollymix que me hicieron tan feliz con sus comentarios (agradecida de todo corazon).

_Abi_: Aqui esta por fin el epilogo. No sabes como me emocione cuando lei tu comentario, de verdad hiciste mi dia!!! muchas pero muchisisisisisisimas gracis!. Por cierto, no se la edad que tengas pero el libro ALTO RIESGO de Ken Follett, por el tema y contenido es considerado para mayores de edad (Me siento en la obligacion de hacer esta aclaracion). Si te gusta este tipo de libros, creo que uno de los mas famosos es el de LOS HORNOS DE HITTLER de Olga Lengyel, pero tambien es muy bueno YO FUI MEDICO DEL DIABLO de Enrique Sanchez Pascual bajo el pseudonimo de Karl Von Vereiter que es el protagonista de la novela. Otra novela que la verdad se me hizo durisimo se llama LA BESTIA pero no me acuerdo del autor y lo ando buscando pero no he tenido suerte. Este ultimo lo tenia, lo preste y ahi quedo porque no me lo regresaron nunca :( En fin ... ojala esto te sea de utilidad ... besos!!!

_Yenny_: Muchisisisisisisimas gracias por acompa;arme en cada capitulo de este fic, de verdad lo aprecio muchisimo y gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme un comentario ... lo aprecio aun maaaaas :)

_Elena_: Si, a veces las cosas no terminan bien ... pero soy una romantica empedernida y me traumo cuando no sucede asi. Creo que es un defecto que tengo porque a veces me vuelve obsesiva (mi esposo me lo dijo ... snif jijijiji!!) y en ocasiones me saca un poquito de la realidad del mundo pero que le vamos a hacer ... ojala uno pudiera cambiar las cosas y hacer que siempre todo fuera perfecto ... lamentablemente no se puede y nos toca vivir de tooodo. Chispas creo que tengo corazon de pollo jijijiji!!!

Ahora si me despido y digo "hasta la proxima amigos". Espero me acompa;en en el siguiente. Tengo dos en mente solo que aun no me decido por alguno mmm... seguire meditando: sera la historia del el pirata y Flick o la de El amor llega lentamente? ...

Un beso de parte de esta incorregible y romantica albertfan.

Scarleth


End file.
